Dream
by Princess Jadey Pendragon
Summary: This is a fanfic about Ed. Where everything is nothing but a dream. Awww poor Ed. This is also based on the movie, and i think i got his age wrong, oops


**This Fanfic contains spoliers from the movie and the anime, so you have been warned. I also wrote this in an hour at 11pm, so sorry if its crap. **

**Reviews are much appreciated.**  


Dream

Running. I'm constantly running from something or someone. I don't even know why, but I do it.

When I arrived in this world, I was confused and lost. To this day I'm still confused and lost. I ran down a street with some soldiers on my tail. All I had done was asked them why they bothered with war, they were never going to win. I took a sharp turn around a corner into… a dead end. My heart skipped a beat or two, when I knew that it was the end of the line for me. Slowly I turned around to see two soldiers aiming their guns at me.  
"End of the line" one of them shouted, but I wouldn't go down without a fight. I ran towards them, they didn't hesitate to fire at me. I guess they were bad shots, they missed me each time. With full force I barged past them and continued to run like hell down the street. Only problem was, I wasn't sure where to run to. So I kept running. It wasn't long though, till they caught me. A bit unfair. Four against one, but that's how this world works. The more people you have, the more of an advantage you'll get. One of the men grabbed my arms around my back and held me tight. Chance of escape now was inevitable. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my legs and they gave way. I fell to my knees. The other three men dropped their guns and cracked their knuckles. Then they started to punch me all over. Chest, face arms, you name it, it hurt like hell. My vision was becoming blurry and my head felt like it was about to implode. It wasn't long after that, that I finally fell unconscious.

The room was spinning and I still couldn't see straight. My eyes darted across the room, looking for a friendly face. And I found one. Alphonse Hendrick's smiling face was above me.  
"Ah you're awake then Ed? You had me worried" he got up from his seat by my bed and walked over to my table to fetch the glass of water.  
"Sorry Al, I just got into some minor trouble." Minor was a slight understatement. My whole body ached and moving it was hard. My automail moved okay, compared to the rest of my body.  
"You're always getting into trouble Ed, this is the fifth time this month you have been in a fight."  
"It's not by choice Al, they just don't like me." I tried to sit up, but that was going to be impossible right now.  
"Well they would like you more if you didn't mouth off at them the way you do Ed." His scornful voice was sending daggers into my heart. He sounded like mom.  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME AL, YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER YOU KNOW!" I didn't care if my body was in pain. I needed to get away from here. From this world.

I couldn't piece any of this together. One day me and Al had tried to bring mom back, he lost his body and I lost my leg. Then I transmuted his soul and attached it to some armour at the cost of my arm. Then for five years we search for the Philosophers stone to re-gain what we had lost. And the last thing I remembered I transmuted my self to return Al back into our world. Then I ended up here. Confused. Like I am right now. Don't get me wrong, I treat this worlds Al like my own brother, he's the last thing that reminds me of my life before all of this.

It started to rain, fairly heavy too. Ha, this makes me think of that Bastard. He always hated the rain, because he was useless in it. The Flame alchemist. Defeated by a bit of water. Either that or tell him he's getting grey hairs and wrinkles. I miss them so much, and every time I think of them, that makes my determination to go home stronger.  
Walking in the rain always clears my head. Makes me feel calmer. However that calmness was shorted lived. More soldiers came marching down the street and yelling at me.  
"Hey you! Stop right there, you're under arrest" One of them yelled  
Under arrest for what?! What had I done now? I wasn't going to stick around to find out. And here I was again. Running down the street, only this time I was running home. As soon as I stared running, the soldiers gave chase.  
Turning left, turning right, weaving in and out of the streets, I finally reached my home. I ran straight into the apartment where Al was sitting.  
"What's the matter Ed?" he said as he got up from his seat and laid the newspaper he was reading on the kitchen table.  
"I'm being chased, it's those soldiers again, they say I'm under arrest. Don't ask what for, cos I really don't know." I was so out of breath from that run, I can't run anymore. There was nowhere to run to yet again.  
"Quick, hide in the bedroom. I'll lead them away from here" I nodded, and locked myself in the bedroom like Al told me to. I stayed close to the door to hear what Al was saying to the soldiers.  
I could hear them next door.  
"We followed a man in here. Where is he?" Someone asked"I don't know what you mean, there is only me here."  
"Don't lie. We know he's here and if your protecting him, then don't. He is a wanted criminal for disagreeing with the Furhers ideas"  
What? I've never even heard of them. How can I disagree with what I don't know of?  
"Well he's not here, he didn't come in here"  
There was a moment of silence, before another soldiers spoke.  
"Search the bedroom"  
My eyes went wide with fear. I was going to be found. I can't fight them all off, there was too many of them.  
"You have no right to go into my room" I heard Al scream, then grunt of frustration, then a gun shot, and then a thud as something hit the floor. And my body moved on its own, as I flung open the door and saw Al's lifeless body on the wooden floor.  
"AL!!!" I tried to run towards him, but I was grabbed from the sides and held tight. My hand where then placed behind my back and hand cuffed, so that I couldn't escape.  
This was all my fault. He was trying to protect me, and now he's dead. All because of me.  
"YOU BASTARD!! YOU KILLED HIM, HE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! I'LL KILL YOU" I cried. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I did this to him.  
I felt a gun pointed into the back of my head.  
"Move"  
I didn't fight back, I had no choice but to follow them now. As I left the room, I took one last look at Al.  
"I'm so sorry" I whispered, as I left him behind.

I was escorted to a large building that was heavily armed. I continued to follow the men in silence. Thinking over what had happened. We walked down a large corridor. It looked this the dungeon. Cells lining it left and right. We came to a halt, and one of the soldiers opened up the cell, pushed me in and locked it back up. They left without saying a word, and I slumped to the floor, hugging my knees. Look at me, I'm 19 years old and I'm hugging my knees, like I was 12 again. Ive been in worse spots than this, and yet I'm scared. Not of what they'll do to me. I'm scared of myself.

A Guard came walking past about 2 hours later, with a tray in his hand. He opened the cell and slid it in. Bread and Milk. I still hate milk to this day. Horrid stuff. I wasn't exactly hungry either, so I just left it sitting on the tray. Then the guard spoke.  
"You'd might as well eat that, it's going to be the last meal you even eat."  
I looked at him with shock and fear.  
"You're going to be put to death by rifles tomorrow at dawn."  
Death by rifles? Ha, even in this world they have the same way to kill people, just like in my world.  
I looked up at the window and out into the night sky. I was afraid, but… I' not afraid of tomorrow, I' only scared of myself.

Dawn came fast next day, and my cell door was once again opened. The two guards ushered me out and to my death. I followed them down the hall way, up the stairs and into the court yard. There in a perfectly neat line, was the gun men, and wearing their uniform and holding a rifle.  
I was positioned in front of the men and my eyes where covered by a blind fold. I stood, waiting for them to fire at me and send me back to my own world. To be reunited with my mom.  
"Edward Elric, you are hear by charged for treason against Furher Hitler. Do you have anything to say?" I remained silent. "Very well, proceed with the firing."  
My mind went blank as I heard the guns being cocked. Was this it? I held my breath and awaited the gun shot to be heard. But instead I heard a voice. A sweet voice. I opened my eyes to see they weren't blind folded at all, and that peering over me was a suit of armour.  
"Ed wake up it's time to go and see the colonel."  
I sat up from the bunk bed in the dorm room and slipped on my coat.  
"Stupid bastard, why does he want to see me anyway?" I moaned  
"You like seeing him really, you too are good friends really." Al chipped up  
"The day that happens, is the day I die."  
I opened the bedroom door, walked out and closed it behind me.

**OWARI.**

* * *

A/N: Well that's that, i hope you understand this fanfic. If ya don't im very sorry. I just watched the FMA movie for the 20th time and got the idea.

Reviews are much appriciated.

* * *

**  
**


End file.
